This invention relates to a keyless lock operated in a specific sequence, which when secured to an inside security grill, door or window, permits a person to quickly unlock the device without the need of a key.
At the present time, many types of security devices or locks exist for the doors and windows of homes, offices, etc. Most of them do not provide a means of escape in case of fire or some other disaster. Those that do provide an exit also require a key for operating the lock, which key may not be readily available for use during an emergency.
The keyless lock of this invention operates in a specific sequence--there are three distinct steps, i.e. three separate physical movements that must be performed and which are interrelated through the mechanical functioning of the lock.
Although the procedure of opening the lock could be known by anyone trying to enter the premises without authorizaton, the lock would still keep an area secure because of its sequential operation and the need for the use of both hands for its operation in unlocking the lock. It would be almost impossible for an intruder to get both hands or other instruments through the inside of the security grill and follow the sequence of steps which are necessary to open the lock, namely: STEP ONE--With the right hand, push the upper shelf top block 10 of top block 8 and the lower shelf bottom block 11 of bottom block 9 together. While you continue to hold top block 8 and bottom block 9 together, carry out STEP TWO--With the left hand, pull the bolt 21 out of its core or opening 22 so that the ridge member 23 clears the clip notch 24 and is pulled out of the casing 2. While continuing to do step one (holding top block 8 and bottom block 9 together) do STEP THREE--Slide the clip 20 over to the left and out of top block 8 and bottom block 9 and casing 2, clearing the upper cube 19 and lower cube 18 to permit opening of the lock.